Many electronic devices or systems, such as computers, tablets, and cellular phones, have memory to store information (e.g., data). Some conventional memory devices (e.g., read-only-memory (ROM) devices) may be used to store fixed information, such as micro-codes and other information. Some of the conventional memory devices may be limited to a relatively higher minimum operating voltage and a specific noise tolerance and speed. Such limitations may make some conventional memory devices unsuitable for some applications.